


带我去墙的另一边吧（影日）【排球少年】[2]-光希遥

by MitsukiHaruka



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイキュー!!, 排球少年
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25423663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MitsukiHaruka/pseuds/MitsukiHaruka
Relationships: 影日





	带我去墙的另一边吧（影日）【排球少年】[2]-光希遥

带我去墙的另一边吧（影日）【排球少年】[2]-光希遥

“日向！”“到！”日向半蹲下，双手置于胸前，突然就忘记自己在干嘛了，愣愣的看着前方。“日向！小心！”日向直到排球正中额头才知道发生了什么。西谷冲过去对躺在地上的日向说：“没事吧，日向！喂喂！”“嗯，好痛……”清水上前的扶日向到边上给日向处理了一下伤口说：“还好，只是稍微有点肿。”泽村走到日向边上说：“日向，你今天先回去吧。”“不不，刚才只是走神，没事……”“回去……”“是。”日向马上背包就离开了排球馆。  
昨天大家安慰了自己很久，自己也是下决心不让大家担心，但是结果还是让大家如此费心，一点都不帅气呢。日向深吸一口气呼了出来，拍了拍脸颊。得打起精神来！  
“你是乌野排球部得是么？”日向看着停在自己边上红色得车说：“你是影山得……谁？”“是他妈妈，可以借一步说话么？”  
日向拘谨得坐在餐厅里面，因为是西式餐厅，感觉完全放松不下来。“你放轻松就好了，不用，这么紧张的。”日向点点头说我知道了。  
“这次叫你出来也没什么，希望你，不要再打扰我儿子了。”日向懵了一下看着影山得母亲还没开口影山母亲继续说：“他要出国去打排球了，跟你们这些无能之才混在一起是没有未来得。”无能？你知道些什么啊！别一脸好像很懂得样子！  
“影山他……影山他才不是那种人！因为是乌野所以他才能战斗都现在！乌野！也是因为有影山才能开始飞翔。但是没有团队，没有学长他们！两者根本什么都不是！不要妄给影山下决定！”日向拿起书包头也不会回得冲了出去。  
糟糕，刚才会不会太没有礼貌了！毕竟是影山得妈妈！有些懊恼，但是日向不后悔。  
菅看着落下的排球一伸手投向了日向，日向用力一拍到了网的对面。虽然看起来动作利落，但是还是普通速攻，根本没有让日向飞起来。菅总是面带微笑的脸上开始出现了破债。泽村的大手揉乱菅的发型说：“没事的，日向会飞的。”  
“喂。日向……”“菅前辈。”菅张了张嘴不知道说什么好，最后深深得一鞠躬发生得说“对不起！”排球馆内所有人都停下来看菅。菅低着头看着地板把心里想说的话全部都想说出来，但是缺只说了一句对不起。  
“突然说这句话，菅前辈怎么了？”“我不能带日向飞起来。”日向扬起嘴角，笑得有点傻傻得说：“菅前辈的话，做菅前辈就可以了！我还是蛮喜欢前辈得节奏的。”“对啊！菅前辈别这样担心啦！”西谷也顺着日向得话说，然后两个人就笑了起来。就这样，带动了在场所有的人笑了起来。  



End file.
